The Email
by ER the happy
Summary: Tim gets an e-mail that causes him to have nightmares and now someone is after him, trying to kill him. Will the team be able to help him in time...? slight McGiva
1. Chapter 1

Okay!!! my name is ER ...the happy!!! ... and i don't own NCIS!!!

well now that we've got that settled .. um.. i don't know ..um well I'm a knew writer i mean new new its the first time I've written a story that i actually like I've been reading fan fiction for about three years and i thought it was time for me to try writing ..

sooo .. let me know how i did for my first chapter and let me know if i should continue.

Parings: slight McGee/Ziva

Ratting: T for future chapters slight swearing and bloody details... don't you just love blood?!!!

************************************************************************

"AAAHHH!" Tim's green flew open as he sat bolt up right in his bed. Sweat covered him from head to toe, and the scream that had woke him from his nightmare left his throat raw. Tim swung his legs over the side of his bed, and his breath hitched in his throat as he began to sob, his emotions shocked from the severity of the dream. The vide memories of his childhood danced through his mind, brought fourth by his nighttime terror. "Oh god," Tim whispered to himself as he began to shake from his own sobbing that seemed unending.

Several minutes passed before Tim could calm himself. When his crying did cease, and there was no apparent sign of distress, Tim picked up the phone, which had been ringing on in off for at lest ten minutes.

"Hello?" Tim said; as he flipped open his phone.

"Probie! Where have you've been! I've been trying to reach you all morning, Gibbs is trying to kiilll me since I can't seem to get you on the phone or through e-mail!.

"Oh.. must of over slept"Tim said his voice harsh from his resent insedent.

"You sound awful McGeek are sure you're not sick or something cause it's kind of hard to over sleep this late."

"Huh?..what time is it?"

"Look a your clock Probie, you really have me worried now, the great McGeek can't tell time! Oh wait till I tell Abby!"

"Very funny Ton- oh wow it is late." Tim said as he caught a glimpse of his clock," dame its late Gibbs not too mad at me is he?"

"No we're just kind of worried, I mean last time you were this late well your sister was accused of murder and-"

"Okay Okay I get I'm late I'll be there in a second."

"Really McGee you sound awful, are you sure you don't wanna take the day off I mean you're already late as it is ."

"No Dinozzo I am not going to take the day off just because I woke up late , unlike some people I have principles."

"Okay Okay no need to get all defensive I was just saying you sound sick."

"I'm okay ..I just had a rough night."

"Oooh you had a _rough_ night gotcha,... so was she blond or maybe a red head, boss man would like that, oh oh or maybe she was-

"Bye Tony." and with that Tin hung up the phone cutting off Tony from his rant and speculations about Tim's love life.

"Great just great I'm late for work and Tony thinks I'm sleeping with someone, great" Tim sighed as he begin to get ready for work. "_And to top it all off I have to figure out what to do about the E-mail" _Tim thought to himself as he readthe E-mail for the hundredth time before he put his laptop away. Which he had left running all night. The E- mail itself had brought forth many memories and on top of that it was a threat e-mail and Tim couldn't deside between showing Gibbs which would bring about many questions he wasn't sure he was ready to answer or risking taking the chance of it being an empty threat, which Tim doubted....._"and I have to call the college to make sure Sarah's just asleep in the library again."_

"_Huh that's strange I don't remember getting package." _Tim thought as he walked towards a medium size brown box that was in front of his front door."It must of come this morning." Tim said idly as he wrapped his figures around the box as he lifted it up taking it to the kitchen table, a distinct burning smell filled Tim's senses as he read that the package was indeed addressed to him and not his younger sister...

_Meanwhile at NCIS..._

"So where's McGee?" Ziva asked as Tony walked towards his desk.

"Oh well our little lady's man is own his way, apparently he over slept, because he had a _rough_ night."

"Who had a rough night?" Abby said as she spun around playfully in Tim's chair.

"McGee did," Ziva said.

"Aw poor Tim." Abby said as she stopped spinning.

"No no Probie didn't have a rough night he had a _rough_ night," Tony said grinning with glee at his slandering of McGee.

"Oh a _rough_ night." Abby said waggling her eyebrows.

"Grab your gear people we have a dead marine." Gibbs said as he came rushing in. Interrupting Tony before he could say anything more about McGee's rough night."Abby what are you doing in McGee's desk?" Gibbs said as he noticed that McGee was still not at work.

"Oh I was worried about Tim, his never late and so I decide to wait for him here." Abby said as she spun around in the chair once more.

"Well get down to the lab I'm going to need you soon." Gibbs said as he threw Dinozzo the keys to the car.

"Yes sir!" Abby said as she threw up a playful salute and walked off.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator.

"on his way Boss," Tony answered, "Where is the crime scene?"Tony asked puzzled as to wear their destination was.

"At the Washington D.C. memorial college."

"Hey isn't that were McGee's sister goes to school?" Ziva said as she followed the guys towards the exit, she was worry and rightful so. Last time something like this had happen (last time Tim was late) Sarah McGee had been a prime suspect in a murder and it had shaken Tim quite hard. Some time had pass and Ziva realized she was not going to get an answer. She sighed to herself and got in the car that she had followed Tony to. Ziva looked out the car window as the car drove to the crime scene, she hoped Tim was fine and found it odd that she was worrying so much about Tim or as Tony said McGeek.

"Hey Ziva '" Tony said as he tossed his cell phone towards the passenger side seat of which Ziva now resided,"Call Probie and let him know where to meet us."

"Alright," Ziva said as she graceful caught the cell phone and flipped the phone open, her worry for McGee no less diminished.

_Bring Bring_ the phone rang for only a moment when a sound came from it that made Ziva's worry for Timothy McGee increased rapidly._ We're sorry but the number you have called is no longer in service please hang up and try again._ Ziva quickly hung up and recalled Tim's number hoping she had dialed the wrong number.. no such luck.

"Tony.." Ziva started to say but phased not sure how to say or express her worry properly, " um Tim's number has been disconnected."

"What do you mean his phone was fine a while ago when I called, did you dial the number right"

"Yes Tony I dialed it twice." Ziva responded with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Don't get testy I'm just covering ever angle... Boss is not going to like this." Tony reply said as he pulled up to the crime scene. "Maybe McGeek drooped his phone in the toilet or something." But something in Tony's gut told him this was not the case and if he listen to his gut as Gibbs told them to do so often he felt that there was something extremely wrong was about to happen to McGee.

Okay.... Pleassseseesss R&R ... see you later _ER

Tim gets an e-mail that causes him to have nightmares and then someone tries to kill him will the team be able to help him in time... slight McGiva


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! (evil smile ..tee he)

Okay chapter TWO! I still don't own NCIS ….

oh and this is a shorter chapter......

The amount of pain that ripped through Tim's body was excruciating he could not even concentrate and determine were it all the pain came from. The only thing Tim was sure of was that his arms .. something serious was wrong with them not only could he not feel them or move them , but they also felt oddly sticky and wet. The only thing that came to his mind when he thought abut how in the world any of this could happen was _package explosion_ and nothing else more.. he couldn't even understand how he had wond up on the floor in pain, his head was so fuzzy. He couldn't think very coherently and the only thought Tim could bring to his mind is that he had to get help ..maybe call Gibbs. If only he could move his arms or get up or stay conscious. _Oh well_ Tim thought as his eyes fell and sweet sweet darkness over took him....

"Um.. what are we going to tell Gibbs?" Tony said as he got out of the car and sauntered in the direction of the crime scene.

"That McGee's phone has been disconnected and someone should go over and check on him." Ziva replied stiffly as to not give away any emotions. Though she did seem a little weak in her step as she followed Tony towards the crime scene.

"Check on Magoo? .. Why he's just late and I thought we established that he dropped his phone in the toilet?" Tony replied with a teasing tone, although his gut twinged as he spoke.

"Because," she replied as the stepped under the yellow police tape,"McGee is never late! He always answers his phone! And Gibbs will have our necks if we try to pass off the, _he dropped his phone in the toilet and that's why he's not at the crime scene_ bit!" Ziva yelled her voice growing louder and louder.

**Wack**! .. ow Boss what was that for?" Tony said rubbing the back of his head which Gibbs had just slapped.

"For making Ziva yell and for not calling McGee and letting him know were we are.. he's not here yet." Gibbs replied not hearing what their argument was about. "Now both of you get to work."

"Um about McGee...um"

"Out with it Tony" Gibbs said a slite hint of annoyance towards Tony.

"Well you see his phone has been disconnected.. and well.." Tony trailed off averting his Boss's gaze.

**Wack!** "Well go check on him!" Gibbs replied slapping Tony once more. "unless you have a theory that doesn't involve a toilet."

"Um well," Tony replied wincing from his blow to the head, "McGee did sound sick when I called ...maybe he's just sick." He said hesentativly wondering just how much he had herd of his and Ziva's conversation.

"Well take Ducky in case he really is sick if not you'll just be picking him up." Gibbs said with a little jest.

"Alright.."

Knock Knock Knock "Probie oh Probie!" Tony yelled as he knocked on Tim's door, as he stood outside figiting trying not to think about the wary feeling in his gut or Ducky standing behind him expectingly. "Oh well he's not answering time to go."

"Hold on one minute my young friend I know you can get into young Timothy's home and I am sure Jethro would not appreciate you not trying" Ducky said waving his figure scoldingly.

"Okay okay." Tony said defensively as he picked the door lock swinging the door gracefully open. "After you Sir Ducky."

"Well now that is more like it." Ducky said as he stepped through the door followed by Tony.

"Well looks like no one's home so le-"

"Do you smell that?" Ducky said cutting Tony off.

The distinct smell of something burning filled Tony's sense along with the unmistakable smell of copper, both of which seemed to be coming from the kitchen."_Oh No_" Tony thought desperately as nether one of the smells forebode well for his dear Probie. Tony ran towards the kitchen praying silently that McGee was okay.

"McGee!" Tony shouted as he saw the scene before him. "oh god oh god probie!" Tony whispered as he knelt down next to Tim trying to take in the scene before him. The kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off in it and in all actuality that's probole what happened. Tim himself looked horrible, he laid face down on the floor blood pooling underneath him. His arms were burned severely and they were rittled with debre in bedded in them. Even his neck had some burns and many cuts were spread about his whole body.

"Come on McGee come on wake up!" Tony sobbed as he tried desperately to help his friend, silently relieve at the feeling of a pulse.

"Oh my." Came the voice of Ducky somewhere behind Tony. "Tony best if you call the police and Jethro I shall try my best to attended to young Timothy." his voiced strand underneath emotional pressure.

Tony could not help but look at Tim's bloody form as he flipped out his phone and dial 911. And at the same time he could not help but feel guilty thinking perhaps this is all my fault He hoped with all his being that McGee would be okay, but as he looked a Tim's unmoving form he could help but think that Tim would never be the same again.

Okay its a cliff hanger!... oh I know I'm sorry. But if you R&R I'll post the next chapter....

-ER


	3. Chapter 3

+Okay… CHAPTER THREE!!!  … You know what I checked and I still don't own NCIS ... Oh well the show must go on or in this case the story!

... gravy! (just had to say it)

Tony!!! What the hell is going on I got a call saying one of my agents has been hurt and then I get a call from you saying Tim's been in some short of explosion I demand to know what's going on! Gibbs practical yelled as he stormed into the hospital waiting room, his face red with anger though his you could see a slight hint of worry on his face

"Boss I.." Tony stuttered looking up at his boss with blood on his hands his face slightly wet from recent tears, and a couple of smears of blood covered his face from his attempts to dry his eyes. "Um oh this is Tim's... I-I'm okay,.." Tony stuttered as he saw his boss's expression turn from one of anger to worry. " It's m-my fault about Tim s-should of checked on him an-"

"Nonsense Tony this is not your fault," Ducky said cutting of Tony. "Now Jethro I believe someone has tried to kill our young Timothy, with some short of bomb or explosive judging by Timothy's kitchen." Ducky finished turning towards Gibbs. Ducky was also covered slightly in blood though he did not appear as shaken up as Tony, though his voice had a solome tone to it, which suggested that Tim was not doing well.

"Where's McGee now." Gibbs said surprisingly gentle for Gibbs, due to the fact that he was a little worry because of the state his head agent was in.

"Um.. he's in surgery t-they had to remove some metal stuck in his ar-arms." Tony replied with a little less stuttering.

"Okay Tony I need you to call Ziva and Abby and tell them to get down here, I don't want to call his family until I get the full story, which Ducky I would like you to tell me after I call the director and get someone else to take over the case and make sure we can look into what has happen to McGee." Gibbs said as he flipped out his phone.

"Yes sir but can I tell you what happened I think it may have to do with this morning..." Tony said hesentativly, but felt a little more comfortable when Gibbs gave him a node before talking to the director.

_**LATER....**_

"Oh Timmy .. What happened to my poor Timmy!" Abby sobbed as she sat waiting. She had arrived earlier than Ziva who had to what and inform Sarah (Tim's sister) who was at the college. Gibbs had been fully informed about the circumstance of which Tim had been found and had already had Tim's house made into a crime scene. He and Ducky had left immediately to led the investigation. Tony sat next to Abby in the waiting room rubbing her back and trying to calm her down, he was under Gibbs orders to do so until he got back, not that Tony minded to much.

"What happen! Where's my brother!" The sound of Sarah McGee's angry voice shouting at the poor nurse in the front could be herd by both Tony and Abby.

"We demand to know right now!" the fimalier sound of Ziva shouting caused both of them to exstange glances, before Tony got up to calm both of the ladies down before they took of the nurse's head.

Somehow Tony had been able to led both of the angry ladies towards the waiting room and Abby. Where Sarah promple sat down and cried next to Abby who threw her arms around the young girl despite not knowing her very well. Ziva on the other sat down across from Tony and gave him a death like glare.

Tony then reverberated what had happen to Tim to the girls after words they all sat in silent with occasionally crying from Abby and Sarah. Some time afterwards Gibbs and Ducky returned and the whole group waited for news from the doctor.

_**Some time later that day...**_

Abby and Sarah were asleep leaning against each other tissues scattered around their feet and both of their noses red and puffy from crying. Gibbs was out trying to find more about what had happen to Tim by well being Gibbs and scareing the doctors, which seemed to be working because he soon told Tony to wake Sarah and Abby.

"Uh.. What's up?" Abby replied groggily as she awoke. "What time is it?" She asked tony as she sat up right slowly causing Sarah to topple over into the seat. This caused Sarah to sit up rather quickly and startled Tony who gave a very girly yelp.

"Oh my Tony did you become a little girl?" Ziva said giggling at Tony's outburst.

Gibbs raised an eye at Tony before smacking Ziva in the back of the head. "people the doctor has news on McGee." Gibbs said rather annoyed at his agents, he gestured to a small female doctor standing behind him, who seemed very timid.

"Um who's the family of Timothy McGee," the little doctor said with some confidence.

Everyone with the exception of Gibbs pointed to Sarah who looked to be so tightly wound with the anticipation of news that if you poked her with a pincle she might turn into a sobbing bundle of sorrow. That or she looked like a kitten being held above a bath tube. (If you have ever held a kitten above a tub they like freeze and look like their about to have a panic attack.. It's kind of cute ..if your into that short of thing.)

"um are you all also here for Special agent McGee?" The doctor said looking rather shoked at the possibilty that theyt were all here for one guy. .

"yes we are will you please tell us what is wrong with him." Gibbs said looking rather impationt.

"Um right um let's see he has third degree burns on his arms chest and some on his neck fortunately they are not very large and minor as far as thrid degree burns go. Our biggest concern was the amount of debree in bedded in his arms which appears to be some short of shrapnel. We were able to remove all of it which is why we were in surgery for so long. He had some major blood loss from a gash on his head wich is also the cause of a minor councosion, and a piece of metal that appears to have gone clean through his right hand. But over all his injurys are supperficial he should be fine though he'll have some counsiderable scarring and he'll have to have phisical therapy for his arms wich had some minor muscel damage."

"may we see him.. " someone asked though it was clear that everyone was thinking the very same thing.

"Um.. yes you may but please one at a time" the doctor said looking at the rather large crowd, "he won't be awake until tomorrow though."

"Um Okay.. You go first Sarah" Tony said apprehensively while the others nodded except for Ziva who remained stoic.

Sarah McGee followed the small doctor to her brother. She felt odd leaving her brother's friends sitting .. she felt slightly vulnerable without them close by. As she entered her brother's room she felt her emotions become over baring she could no longer hold them as she saw her older lying helpless and pale on the bed. She began to quake with sobs as she placed her hand on Tim's banged hand she slowly sat down in the small hospital chair convently placed by the bed. She looked at her brother's banged form and tried not to break down. She failed miserable, she cried vigorously laying her head on his shoulder. She tried not to think about his weak form.. But all she could think about was who had done this to her sweet older brother her only brother, who was as kind as he was a dork.

OKAY!!!!! yep .. I'm uhh done with this chapter .. so yeah..

YOU PEOPLE BETTER R&R OR I'LL ..I'LL.. I don't know what I'll do

oh wait I know .. I'LL KILL TIM mwahaha! Sooo R&R or you'll be sorry :) :) :) XD

-ER


End file.
